Magia, Vida & Amor
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Era extraño que Howl le dedicara algún cumplido galante a Sophie. Quizá porque no necesitaban decirse nada para sentir todo". One-shot basado en la trama del libro.


—

—

* * *

 _ **Howl's Moving Castle**_ **no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica** _ **Diana Wynne Jones**_ **(en paz descanse).**

* * *

 **RELATO INSPIRADO EN LA TRAMA DEL LIBRO.**

* * *

—

—

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, lectores!**_

 _Desde que me registré en esta página desee publicar algo de Howl's Moving Castle, y tras dos años de rondar por aquí (inconstantemente, debo admitir), por fin hoy cumpliré el que fue mi primer propósito._

 _Escribí mucho sobre esta historia, terminé poco, y ese poco jamás me convenció de publicarse. Pero quizá la magia del cercano Año Nuevo fermentó en mí, porque hoy me vino una idea, hoy mismo la comencé a escribir y hoy la terminé en cuestión de horas y mucha inspiración._

 _Lo siguiente es más sencillo de lo que al inicio deseaba para este fandom, pero en verdad es lo más deleitable he escrito sobre esta pareja que tanto amo._

 _Espero que leerlo les cause un poquito del tanto placer que tuve al escribirlo._

 **Sin más,** _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

 _ **Magia, Vida & Amor**_

—

—

—

Quizás en su pasada vida de soltero mujeriego se congratulaba de ser hábil con los piropos, pero era extraño, casi sospechoso y preocupante, que a su esposa le dedicara algún cumplido galante. Ya fuera porque ellos no eran la típica pareja amante de toques cursis; ya porque ella conocía sus trucos de conquistador convenenciero (y él que eso no funcionaba con ella), o porque simplemente no necesitaban decirse _nada_ para sentir _todo_. Sea cual fuere la razón, Howl no abría su boca para elogiar a Sophie.

Sin embargo, en momentos como aquel, en que Howl de pronto permanecía observando a Sophie sin hacer más, se tentaba peligrosamente a decirle mil cosas propias de un clásico Romeo.

Al principio pensaba que esos impulsos románticos se debían al pronto enamoramiento, a los típicas sensaciones de emoción de los recién casados, pero el tiempo pasaba y ese cosquilleo no se esfumaba. Entonces aprendió a acostumbrarse y a no avergonzarse, sino a disfrutar en su interior el ser cautivado con sólo mirar a su Sophie.

En aquel momento ella estaba cortando las flores frescas del Páramo, pero la imagen era la misma que cuando Sophie cocinaba o cosía sus trajes.

Cuando cocinaba, la función comenzaba desde escoger sus ingredientes. Nunca dejaba que Michael (cuando vivía con ellos antes de casarse con Martha) o él compraran los vegetales o frutas, si acaso sólo pedía que la acompañaran.

— _¿Cuáles de ustedes son los más maduros y jugosos, pequeños? Sean sinceros_ —susurraba Sophie a los tomates, a las manzanas y a cualquier fruta de fuera a escoger, y luego parecía que éstos daban una respuesta que sólo ella percibía, pues siempre tomaba justo los mejores.

Luego en casa, mientras cocinaba los alimentos, seguía susurrando a la sal y la pimienta que no hicieran travesuras con el sabor, al caldo que no se atreviera a quemar la lengua de nadie y a cada platillo que complaciera al paladar de quienes lo probaran.

— _Prometan que no se ensuciarán al punto de hacer que me duelan los brazos al lavarlos_ —le pedía constantemente a los manteles de la mesa, y entonces nunca quedaban manchas de salsa o vino imposibles de arrancar.

Cuando se hacían los festejos en su castillo andante, decía:

— _Querida mesa, procura ser cómoda y dar alegría para que no hayan tontas peleas durante la comida_. _Y en cuanto a ti_ —decía a una botella de vino—, _te acabarás antes de que Howl quiera acabar solo contigo; es ridículo cuando se pone borracho a hablar de sus partidos de soccer en Gales._

Pero Howl siempre escondía una botella de vino extra para su consumo individual, y así le frustraba a propósito los dedicados encantamientos a su esposa.

Luego estaba verla coser, bordar y confeccionar simples telas a hermosos trajes. Ya era más cuidadosa en cuanto a eso, para evitar lo ocurrido hace años con el bonete que llevaba _Jane Ferrier_ al escapar con un noble; también con sus vestidos grises a los que había dado la esencia de una anciana; o lo peor de todo, su error con aquel odioso traje _enamorador_ gris y escarlata, que accidentalmente ella había encantado para hacerlo irresistible a toda mujer.

Ahora, si susurraba al coser un traje, pedía inspirar sólo lo mejor de la persona que lo llegase a portar. Howl recordó perfectamente un momento en que, por casualidad, la vio confeccionarle un traje magnifico, que usaría para una importante junta de _Magos Reales_ :

— _Escúchame atentamente, traje: sé que te da pereza tu trabajo, pero por esta importante ocasión, harás que la mente de Howl se concentre en ser profesional, y ese profesionalismo emanará apenas al verte_ —le había ordenado ella a cada puntada de costura, resultando al terminar un maravilloso conjunto formal. Desde entonces Howl no usaba más que ese traje para sus reuniones de trabajo.

Así de hábil había sido también cuando su hermana Lettie le pidió confeccionar su vestido de bodas al casarse con el Mago Suliman:

— _Cuando te usen, precioso_ —le había dicho al vestido mientras cosía los encajes—, _te sentirás la mujer más feliz del mundo_ … _pero evitarás llorar para que tu maquillaje no se corra. Ya sabemos lo importante que es la presentación para Lettie._

Pero quizá las ocasiones en las que más tardaba tejiendo, era cuando se dedicaba a bordarle la ropita de bebé a Morgan.

— _Abrigo_ : _Necesito que siempre seas tibio y cómodo para mi hijo, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando Morgan se enferma me pongo muy nerviosa y detesto pedirle consejos a mi cuñada Megan. Deben adaptarse al clima. Calcetines, eso va para ustedes también ¿escucharon? —_ y resultaba que Morgan jamás se enfermaba, y además siempre lucía adorable.

En la floristería ella no era menos dedicada. Siempre llegaba _el_ o _la_ típica clienta que no sólo iba a comprar flores, sino que llevaba todo un discurso o historia del _porqué_ de su compra. En tales situaciones, dejar a Howl atendiendo era un peligro total, pues no sólo vendía como el cirquero de las ofertas, sino que era terrible escuchando y ni qué decir de aconsejar. Inmediatamente debía llegar Sophie a pedir disculpas, ofrecer un servicio más decente y echar a patadas a Howl de la tienda, todo al mismo instante.

Si llegaba algún caballero con intenciones de obsequiar un presente a su dama, le suplicaba a las rosas que se vieran de los más coquetas y sonrojadas; y si de casualidad eran flores de " _perdóname_ ", pedía que las rosas inspiraran solidaridad, pero también justicia. Cuando llegaba algún pequeñín buscando qué obsequiar a su madre, las lilas siempre estaban tiernamente perfumadas y con un bello moño adornándolas, emanado la gratitud de un hijo. Si se trataba de un ama de casa, que por curiosidad se antojó de comprar un adorno floral a su mesa, Sophie hacía que los lirios se vieran de lo más elegantes y frescos, como la perfecta bienvenida en cualquier esquina del hogar. Lo más difícil quizás era cuando algún doliente buscaba flores para un cementerio. Entonces Sophie intentaba recordar los sentimientos que necesitó para superar la muerte de su padre.

— _Queridas pequeñas, sé que es un momento difícil, pero no hay que marchitar nuestra vida tras presenciar el final de otra. Así tampoco se marchitarán ustedes. Se verán hermosas, no tristes, sino agradecidas con el recuerdo de quien haya partido_ —susurraba a las rosas y nubes blancas que adornaba como arreglo funerario.

Quizá por esa dedicación su floristería era la mejor y más famosa de Market Chipping, porque los clientes no sólo se llevaban flores, sino un alma dedicada en cada pétalo.

Contemplar a Sophie era todo un espectáculo para Howl. No habían sido pocas las veces en que él y Calcifer se burlaban de escucharla hablar sola o a las cosa que tocaba, pero ambos sabían cuán admirable era su magia.

La misma difunta Señora Pentstemmon lo había admitido al conocerla: su magia era un poderoso talento. Darle vida a las cosas era no sólo asombroso, era milagroso. Y no por el hecho de que con simples palabras los objetos, las flores, las telas o tomates obedecieran las órdenes de Sophie, sino porque ella les infundía algo más que vida: les daba amor.

Bastaba con observarla aquella mañana, oliendo cada flor, acariciando cada pétalo y cortando con delicadeza cada tallo, susurrando a las plantas que se mantuvieran frescas, hermosas y con un rocío perfumado de vitalidad, para comprender que Sophie todo lo hacía con el corazón.

Lo mejor de todo, es que ese afecto tan dedicado y mágico, era el mismo que ella le obsequiaba enteramente a Howl; ya fuera al cuidar de alguna enfermedad, al escuchar las quejas de su aburrido trabajo como Mago Real, a veces al milagrosamente reírse de alguna de sus bromas de mal gusto, o simplemente al mirarlo.

Conocerla, contemplarla y amarla causaba en Howl el mismo efecto que tenía cualquier objeto al que Sophie le dedicara algo de su magia: le daba vida, le daba amor. El corazón de Howl jamás estuvo más a salvo y a gusto. Jamás estuvo más vivo ni enamorado. Calcifer lo supo apenas al conocerla, y por eso precisamente confió en ella para salvarlos a ambos.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —dijo de pronto Sophie al sentirse observada. Howl salió de su trance y su mente comenzó a idear en algún pretexto propio de su cinismo.

—Veo que, además del gris, tampoco el color del barro te favorece, querida, y mucho menos embarrado en tus pecas.

Sophie se limpió ambas mejillas con el mandil, levemente sonrojada.

—Pues a ti sí que te queda, pero insistes en teñirte el cabello de ese rubio chillón —burló ella, y se acercó para darle las tijeras del jardín—. ¿Pero sabes qué te queda mejor? Ayudarme a trabajar en vez de quedarte mirando como estatua de gárgola.

—Querrás decir como estatua de querubín, querida —replicó Howl atrapando un rizo pelirrojo entre sus dedos. Ella viró los ojos, y él soltó esa sonrisa galante y sensual. Ambos mirándose contra los molestos rayos del ardiente sol del Páramo.

Las encantadas flores fueron protegidas del sol cuando las sombras de Howl y Sophie se juntaron en un beso.

No necesitaban decirse _nada_ para sentir _todo_.

—

—

—

 **Fin** _ **.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

¡Muy feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Que su vida sea sucesiva de bendiciones y felicidad.

Nos seguiremos leyendo prontamente. **¡Todo mi amor a ustedes y Dios los bendiga muchísimo!**

—

—

 _ **PD**_ _: Sus reviews la borrachera de mis fiestas decembrinas._

—

—

—


End file.
